The story of the Wolf
by Livinglittlelie
Summary: The Wolf was lost before she became the Wolf, and it just took a Thief to help her find her own place. (DoctorRose, Oneshot)


**Didn't even beta-read it -just finished writting it. I'm gonna check it out tomorrow (maybe) but here's a lil' oneshot for you. It's AU-ish, and Doctor-Rose.**

Once upon a time, there was a lone wolf who didn't know who she was, nor _what_ she was. She spent her days on the same routine: wake up, live, eat, waste her time, sleep and begin the routine again; and she was content with it. Her life finally had order, considering the disastrous it had been no longer ago, and it made everyone around her happy.

But sometimes at night, when the moon decided to take a stroll, leaving the sky alone with only the tingling stars, her mind couldn't stop wondering what could possibly be up there. The brilliant orbs were constantly in movement, but still came back once a year to watch after her, or that was she wanted to believe.

She sometimes grazed her fingers up, trying to grab them, but no matter how high she climbed, how much she extended her arms, she wasn't even near to reach them. And that made her heart clench painfully.

But she didn't complain. She couldn't. She couldn't keep from silently wondering if her life was only to be this simple, but she couldn't voice out her thoughts, because it would hurt her. Her, that had taken care of her alone since she was a little baby, taking what life gave her only to raise her being a happy child.

Her mind was in conflict when he came. Mad grin, a little rude but oh so ancient on his iced eyes, he took her hand and made her run. He showed her what was actually out there, waiting expectant for someone to discover it. She didn't stop running.

She knew her mother was disappointed. She knew Mickey thought he would ditch her before she noticed, but she didn't care. How could she when he gave her the opportunity to touch the sky?

And so they danced across time and space, causing trouble and saving people, not caring of the species they were nor their origin planet. That was their job, the defenders of the universe.

Then something happened that made the Wolf become the Wolf, a sacrifice for the mad man. Because he had saved her when he had held her hand, now it was her turn to return the favour.

She acquired the power of a goddess of time, and used it to make him return by her side, where he belonged. But then she couldn't contain time in herself, and it was the mad man's turn to save her once again.

That made him die but not really, as he was quite an extraordinary individual, and he returned with a new face, new grin, but the same wise eyes, that sometimes looked at her with a longing that made her feel like she was the stars she desperately had tried to reach.

They danced around each other as they did across the stars, denying what was palpable in everyone else's eyes. There had been some close calls when they thought they would lost each other, but they somehow managed to defy what sometimes seemed their inevitable fate. They were the stuff of legends, the ones who made it better.

That day came unexpectedly. It all began with an innocent visit to her mum, and then it became a world problem, with two alien armies trying to invade the Earth and two parallel universes in danger of collapsing. But of course, being who they were, they had to save the universe again.

In result of that fatidic day, they were both separated by the void. The Thief in one universe, the Wolf in the other one. She cried for days and days, nights and nights. Her mother and her new father tried to cheer her on, but she couldn't seem to leave it behind. How could she, when he had become one of the most important things in her life? The Wolf loved the Thief more than she thought possible, and she couldn't come around with the thought of not seeing him again.

After three months in the wrong universe, she heard his voice in her sleep. She followed his lead around the room, travelling where he called for her, and she found herself in Dårlig Ulv Stranden, or in English, Bad Wolf Beach.

He appeared in hologram form. He told her he'd found the way to say goodbye, using the energy of a dying sun to send the message across the void. He told her it was impossible to bring her back to her original universe. She told him she loved him in return. When he was about to answer, the connection shut off.

Her mother expected her to shut down, but she surprisingly kept her composure. Two words were running through her head, two words that even the Thief didn't even grasp their entire meaning. Bad Wolf.

Bad Wolf made impossible things possible, guided her to where she belonged, and that was by the Thief's side. Moreover, if the message had made her way to this universe, who said she couldn't find her way back? Impossible, he said? Well, she's had it worse.

For the next three years, she just fell in a routine again, this time much more occupied than before. She spent her waking time working in the Dimension canon, and the short time she rested thinking about what waited for her out there. She was no longer the hopeless girl who worked at a store, she was the Bad Wolf, the Defender of the Earth, the Valiant child.

One day the Dimension canon began working again, just the same day the stars began going out. She began travelling across dimensions, looking for the universe where she belonged. She lost count of how many planets she landed on, how many conflicts she stopped in the process, but she kept on jumping.

Then it came the day when she landed on the alternate timeline of her universe. Something was wrong, she instantly noted, and it seemed to converge in the red-haired woman in front of her. She said the Thief was dead, but she somehow didn't feel right about believing it. In addition, the creature on her back, which hid itself under a strong perception filter, unsettled her.

She helped her to correct the timeline, sending her back again where she belonged, and left her a message for him, the same two words that kept getting them together. She wanted him to know she was coming back.

She took a deep breath, relishing the fresh and… _right_ smell of her universe. She was finally back! Maybe with a night sky that didn't quite match and a potential threat to all reality, but let a girl enjoy herself a bit, would ya?

The Box's sounds echoed in the lonely street, and the mad man and the ginger woman came out of it, the first one looking frantic. The woman nodded towards her, and he turned around slowly, letting his eyes to absorb her image once again. He ran towards her, she ran towards him. A Dalek tried to stop them, but the Captain shot him dead.

They met once again in a hug, even if it seemed quite impossible. His hand matched in hers as it always had, and he didn't let go in all the trip towards their home. They danced around the console as they did before, saved the world as they did before, and when it came the time to take everyone home, he didn't even need to ask her what she wanted to do.

He would do his best to keep her by his side this time. No more denying, no more fighting a nonsensical battle against the short time they would be together, because he loved her with all his being, and all this time alone he came to realize he couldn't really live without her.

So they flew across the stars again, one of the things she loved, with the man she loved. And they'll keep doing it as far as I'm able to protect them, as I love them as much as they love me back. I love when she runs her fingers across my walls, and when he tries to repair me –even if I snap him sometimes when he tickles me. But I'll make sure they keep on exploring the universe.

Because they were the Doctor and the Bad Wolf.

The Stuff of Legends.


End file.
